John-117
John-117, better known by his rank Master Chief Petty Officer, was an augmented human during the Human-Covenant War. John was taken as a child and enrolled in the SPARTAN-II program, originally meant for quelling the problem that had arisen in the form of human rebels. When the Covenant, a race of zealot-like religious aliens invaded, the SPARTANs were redeployed to counter this new threat. Many perished, but the Chief survived long enough to discover the Halo Ring, a supersructure capable of destroying all life in the galaxy. With the help of his friend, Sergeant Avery Johnson and his AI companion Cortana, Master Chief destroyed the Halo ring, along the way he encountered a zombie alien species, the Flood. He later helped defend Earth when the Covenant launched a daring attack on the heart of humanity. He discovered the key to destroying the Covenant weapons, the Scarabs, and invaded the Covenant flagship High Charity. After returning to Earth, he teamed up with the Covenant Seperatists and destroyed the remnants of both the Covenant and the Flood, and permenatly ended the threat of the Halo Rings. Unfortunatly, the Chief was trapped in half of the Pillar of Autumn floating in the deep dark of space, nothing but himself and his rapidly corrupting AI Companion. John returned to his cryo tube, never to be seen again, or so it was believed.... Battle vs James Raynor Master Chief had been drifting for so long. So long…he was content with his memories, content that he had stopped both the Covenant and the Flood. He was a hero, and at least he wasn’t dead. SPARTANs don’t die after all, they just go Missing In Action. Who knows how long he had been lost in space, but when he crashed on the desert rock, and awoke from his tube, he felt oddly naked. “Cortana? Cortana are you still there?” He struggled. No reply. Not a good thing, she had probably burned herself out long ago, going rampant. Where was he? He wouldn’t wait long for his answer, as he heard the hum of a vehicle off in the distance. A long deadly looking hover-bike rolled across the waste, parking in front of the newly awoken SPARTAN. The pilot stepped off, cautiously, but not openly hostile. He wore heavy black armor, an orange visor decorated with a carved skull slowly pulled up, revealing the man’s face. “Howdy.” The man greeted. “I’m Jim Raynor, Marshall of these parts. Saw that ship of yours hit ground from miles.” The Chief simply stood there, trying to read this man, he was clearly filled with regret, but his face was like a Sphinx, the Chief simply couldn’t read him. Not much of a talker? Well, all right, that’s fine. You got some fancy equipment there. There’s only two places you can get tech like that in the Koprulu sector- with the Graven’s Mercs…or from the Dominion.” These last words, Raynor said in total disgust. “And I work with Graven quite often, and he doesn’t have tech like that. So…” Raynor began to unclasp his revolver’s holster. Master Chief knew what would come next. He immediately drew his magnum and began to open fire. Raynor’s visor was closed again in an instant, and the bullets barely made an impact on his heavy suit. He chuckled. “Dominion’s gonna have to do better than that.” He raised the revolver and opened fire back at the Chief. The first shot was a direct hit to his head. John wasn’t expecting much of a fight, and while the bullet only did a little damage to his shields, he was still taken by surprise by the force it fired with. It was like a hand cannon! Chief threw his magnum to the side and threw a frag grenade at Raynor, scoring a direct hit. The explosive detonated, and sent the ex-Confederate sprawling on the ground. Using the time as a distraction, Master Chief fell back. He needed to assess the situation, he was stranded and alone and had no idea were he was. He slipped down into a canyon and drew his Battle Rifle, observing the rocky surface of Mar Sara. He spent about an hour, preparing. Master Chief was beginning to wonder what was wrong, surely this Marshall couldn’t be so incompetent that he couldn’t find someone on their own land. Then, his helmet-based radio crackled to life. “I’m giving you one warning- I’ve never had to shoot a criminal in my whole career as Marshall. I ain’t tolerating Dominion on my home.” There was a brief moment of silence “I’m not Dominion. I don’t know who they are, or what you’re talking about.” Master Chief replied coldly. “That’s what they all say.” Suddenly, a massive slug landed next to the Chief’s head. “That was a warning shot.” Chief tracked the shot to a cliff, out of range from his battle rifle. Raynor was holding his Commando Rifle. John drew his Sniper and put the Marshall in his scope. He stood up and fired, the bullet moving across the gap at a speeding pace, piercing Raynor’s shoulder armor. The Terran grunted, reared back slightly, and fired the Commando Rifle, the bullet piercing hard through the Chief’s leg. Master Chief looked down, and saw the bullet had passed right through the armor, and his leg was bleeding openly. The crimson water flowed from the wound slowly, and the base of his armor around the wound began to turn deep crimson. Chief fired his sniper rifle again, this time piercing Raynor’s visor. The man fell from atop the cliff side hard, and stopped moving. The Chief put his sniper away and drew his Battle Rifle again, sprinting to check the body. When he arrived, the Marshall lay still, but after a few seconds, raised his visor and began to chuckle. The bullet was stopped just moments from his eye by the thick visor. Raynor punched Master Chief and the stomach, the haymaker knocked the SPARTAN back long enough for him to get up. He kicked the Chief hard in the stomach, before punching him in the head. Master Chief was hardly feeling anything, but he didn’t like to be jerked around. He caught Raynor’s fist before it could land a second blow to his helmet, and flipped him over his shoulder. The Chief planted his foot firmly on Raynor’s chest and raised the Battle Rifle, shooting into his armor in bursts. At first it didn’t seem to be doing much of anything, but then the paint began to chip away, and soon, scraps of metal. This wasn’t MJOLNIR armor after all. But before that could happen, a Spider Mine leapt from behind, latching firmly on to Master Chiefs back and exploding. The blast sent him face first into the ground below, and it was soon followed by the blast from an Experimental Plasma Gun. The Chief rolled across the rock, dirt kicking up as he tumbled. Master Chief grabbed onto a weapon on his back hard, and rolled around, hiding it from Raynor’s sight. The Mar Sara local raised the Plasma Gun again, but before he could fire, Master Chief drew his Flamethrower. Hellfire burst from the jaws of the weapon, ignited Raynor’s armor. In seconds it overheated, and the armor was screeching. Systems were failing, non-essential parts were melting, and it was starting to smell crispy. The Chief got up quickly and punched Raynor in the face. The super-heated visor immediately gave way, and the Marshall’s nose bone followed suit. Blood dripped from his broken nose as Raynor took a kick to the chest. Raynor drew his C-14 as fell backwards and began to spray. The bullets quickly dropped the Chief’s shields, noted by a signature pop and beeping sound. The Chief charged, firing his battle rifle, while Raynor desperately drew his Commando rifle. The two shots hit at the same time… The Commando rifle had pierced through his chest-piece, but had narrowly missed anything essential. Still hurt like a b*tch though. He looked at his enemy with surprising admiration. The Marshall fell to his knees, a battle rifle round had pierced his throat. Choking, he grabbed a small picture from inside his suit- a beautiful red headed woman smiled back. “Sarah…” he struggled to get out. “I’m…sorry” he gasped and blood flowed from his mouth slightly as he fell to the ground. Dead. The Chief almost felt bad, but he did what had to be done. He certainly didn’t like killing a fellow military man. At the very least, Master Chief had some questions for this Dominion. Winner: Master Chief -Months Later- The Hyperion was quiet with Jim dead. The new captain, Matt Horner, was sitting in his quarters, listening to a recording of his fallen friend. “…But it’s our sweat and blood that’ll make it happen. After everything we’ve been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to get the job done, or die trying if that’s what it takes…because some things are just worth fighting for.” As the recording ended, a Marine walked into the quarters. “Captain?” he asked nervously “The boys want to know…what’s our first move?” Matt sat unmoving for a few moments. “We have a Dominion Assassin to bring to justice…” Weapons Category:Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Named Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors